Identitet
|year = 2013 |position = 15th (Semi-final) |points = 31 (Semi-final) |previous = "Suus" |next = "One Night's Anger"}} "Identitet" (English: Identity) was the Albanian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Adrian Lulgjuraj and Bledar Sejko. It failed to qualify from the second semi-final. Lyrics Albanian= Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Kam ardhur nga larg Në pluhurin e kohës gjeta re dhe mallkim Ugjenda unë shumë pranë e preka veç flak e zjarr Un fola veç në heshtje desha pak jetë lavdi Dhe kur ndava ëndrrën gjeta Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti I ardhur nga larg Ke etje ke mall kur sheh çdo gjë që ndryshon Vet jeta iken shkon tej, kjo gjuhë kërkon Ish vendi ku u linde rrite, ndave trimërinë E falë dashurinë nder vite Vrapove ti gjete lirinë Vrapove ti gjete lirinë Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Hey, hey Na rriti kjo tokë Do flasim në veç një gjuhë kështu sdo ket më lot Do gjendesh kudo nëpër botë i huaj më sdo jesh Le të jet fillimi ri në bashkë në vllazeri Se kur ndava ëndrrën gjeta Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti Vrapove ti gjete lirinë Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti Vrapove ti gjete lirinë Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti Vrapove ti gjete lirinë Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti Vrapove ti gjete lirinë |-| Translation= Hey, hey Hey, hey I have come from far away Under the dust of time I found clouds and curse I was standing too close and I touched only flame and fire I spoke only in silence but wanted some life, glory And when I shared the dream I found A ray of light, a little breath like you A ray of light, a little breath like you Coming from far away You’re thirsty and you’re craving when you see everything changes Life itself runs by, you’re searching in this language It’s the place where you were born, raised, you shared bravery And you gave love through the years You ran, found freedom You ran, found freedom This land has raised us We will speak only one language so there will be no tears You will be found anywhere in the world, you will be a stranger no longer Let it be a new beginning together in a brotherhood Because when I shared the dream I found A ray of light, a little breath like you You ran, found freedom A ray of light, a little breath like you You ran, found freedom A ray of light, a little breath like you You ran, found freedom A ray of light, a little breath like you You ran, found freedom Video Adrian Lulgjuraj & Bledar Sejko - Identitet (Albania) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Adrian Lulgjuraj & Bledar Sejko - Identitet (Albania) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (2) Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Albanian Category:Non-Qualifiers